Falling For You
by ArianaArmy26
Summary: Beck decides to break up with Jade and reveal his true feelings for Cat. My first ever FanFiction story :


Bat Fan Fiction 1

Chapter 1

**Beck POV:**

Everyone thought that we were madly in love. Everyone thought that we'd be married someday. Everyone thought that we'd be together forever. Everyone was wrong. From the rude comments towards my friends, to the constant nagging, to the twisted obsession with scissors, I was fed up. The past few months were nothing but sheer torture, and I had had enough. Today, I broke up with Jade.

I don't think that she saw it coming. Then again, I don't think anyone did. I'm pretty sure that she's in pain right now, and I hate to say it, but it serves her right. Besides, I think I'm in love with Cat. She's just so positive, upbeat, and happy. In fact, her personality is almost the exact opposite of Jade's. I would love for us to be together. It would give me a chance to experience true love, something I've been missing out on for the past three years.

**Cat POV:**

Today was weird. I stayed after-school like I do every Thursday to tutor some ninth-graders, but as I was leaving, I overheard Beck and Jade arguing. I remembered my super-spy skills from the costume class I took last semester and decided to eavesdrop on them. It sounded like Jade was crying, which is VERY out of the ordinary. From what I overheard, Beck was breaking up with her. I hid behind the lockers for about ten more minutes until Jade ran away bawling and muttering naughty words. As Beck turned to go, I decided that I should go and try to talk to him.

"Beck! Wait!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Cat." Even though he was all depressed a few seconds ago, his face lit up as he said my name, and I think that I even saw him smile.

"What's wrong with Jade?"

"Oh, well, um, she and I, uh…I just broke up with her."

"Oh, well that sucks."

"Not really." I think he sort of giggled when he said this.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll go to the Grove with you if you want. Y'know, so you don't have to think about, y'know." He started smiling a lot when I said that, which made me happy, too.

"I would love to."

So, we drove to the mall and just kind of walked around and talked about nothing for a few hours, but I had fun. And I think Beck did, too.

**Beck POV:**

It's three in the morning on a school night, and I absolutely cannot sleep. There's just so much to think about. To be honest, I've almost forgotten about Jade. I've moved on. It's Cat that's on my mind. I never realized how much I cared for her until today. Maybe that's why the love in me and Jade's relationship was never mutual. I always knew that something wasn't quite right; I just couldn't put my finger on it until now. There are so many thoughts about Cat running through my mind right now. She's just so beautiful and talented and joyful. I love that she doesn't have a care in the world. Unlike Jade, she never judges people…ever! I've never heard her say anything mean to anyone, and she's careful not to hurt people's feelings. She's absolutely adorable. I wonder if she ever thinks about me.

**Cat POV:**

I had a dream about Beck and I last night. It was crazy, but in a way I wish it would come true. He asked me out. We went to Disney Land and rode all of the roller coasters, and we went on the Ferris wheel together, and then at the end of the night, we watched the fireworks. And then he kissed me. And I kissed back. I feel bad. I shouldn't be thinking about him like this. Even though I am in love with him, I doubt that he loves me back. Besides, he just got out of a bad relationship and I don't think he's going to date anyone for a while, especially not me. I'm dumb.

**Beck POV:**

Cat looks so beautiful today. I think I might ask her out after school. I hope she says yes. Jade has been ignoring me all day, which frankly I'm okay with. I remember when I asked Jade out. It was about a month into eighth grade and everyone was telling me that she liked me, and I figured that I may never have an opportunity like that again, so I took a chance and asked her to go to the movies with me. Of course, she said yes. When the movie was over, she kissed me, but I didn't really kiss back. I just wasn't in love. With Cat, it's different. It's the last period of the day, Sikowitz's acting class, and I can't stop staring at Cat. I don't think I've ever been so nervous or excited in my entire life. Finally, the bell rings, and I begin to panic. Everyone at Hollywood Arts thinks that I'm the cool guy, a ladies' man, and that everything comes easily to me. Wrong. Oh my gosh, here comes Cat!

**Cat POV:**

Hehe, Beck's been acting funny all day. I kept noticing him staring at me, and at lunch he kept stuttering. I guess he's still getting over his break-up with Jade.

"Cat! Cat, wait up!" Okay, I guess he wants to talk.

"Hi Beck." Instantly, he began smiling. Tori told me that I smile a lot when I look at him. I think she knows that I like him. Is it that obvious?

"Hey I just wanted to tell you that I had a lot of fun yesterday."

"Hehe, so did I." I've also been told that I giggle a lot when I talk to Beck.

"So I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight, y'know, like a date." I think I'm going to faint.

**Beck POV:**

"Cat, Cat, CAT!" She's been standing there smiling at me for like twenty seconds now.

"Huh? Oh, me? A date? With you? Yes. YES! I'd love to have dinner with you! Where? What time?" She's sssssooooo cute.

"Haha, well I was thinking that we could go to the Italian restaurant right across from Nickelodeon on Sunset."

**Cat POV:**

"Sure! Of course! I'd love to! What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, sure! That's great! See you at seven!"

"Haha, okay, see you then." Beck turned and left with a REALLY big smile on his face.

I'm so stupid. I couldn't stop smiling and giggling and stuttering and I'm sure I looked like a total idiot, but I'm a happy idiot.

**Beck POV:**

Yes! She said yes! I'm freaking out right now. I just can't believe it! I'm so not good enough for Cat. She's perfect to me. I really hope that I don't disappoint her, but I'm sure that I'll do something that'll make me look like a total loser. Whatever, I don't care if I'm a loser, as long as I don't lose her.

**Cat POV:**

Ergh! What in the world am I supposed to wear? Nothing in the world is good enough for Beck. I wonder what he's wearing. I don't want to look too fancy compared to him, and I definitely don't want us to clash. Pink. Pink fixes everything. Okay, so my strapless, light pink dress with my pink heels. Ooo, and pink lip gloss. Hehe, I hope Beck likes pink.

**Beck POV:**

"Whoa." Cat looks absolutely GORGEOUS.

"Hehe, you like it?" I just nodded.

"Shall we?" I held out my arm.

"We shall." She grabbed my hand and we walked out to my car. It was a fifteen minute drive, so I had to figure out something to talk about.

"So what's the weather been like?" Lame.

"Um, Beck, we live in the same city."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry, I'm nervous." Why did I just say that?

"Aw, it's okay. So am I." Somehow, we were able to keep a conversation going for the next ten minutes and we made it to the restaurant. I pulled out Cat's chair for her and she gave me an adorable little grin.

**Cat POV:**

Beck is such a gentleman. He walked me to the car, he opened the door for me, and he even he pulled out my chair so I could sit down. I'm in love. We talked and talked and talked until the restaurant was ready to close down for the night. He drove me home and walked me up to my front door.

"I had an amazing time with you tonight." Hehe.

"Hehe, me too."

"We should do this again tomorrow."

"Hehe, okay." And what he did next made me the happiest girl in the world. He put his hands on my face and kissed me. And I kissed back.


End file.
